Pelargonium peltatum L""Hxc3xa9ritier ex Aiton.
xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with single type flowers, relatively vigorous, but well-branched growth habit, and in various flower colors. xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galadar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996.
The female parent was the variety xe2x80x98Fiscoralxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,295, having orange-red, double flowers, fresh-green, slightly zoned foliage, and tall, well-branched plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99 was a hybrid seedling, no. 823/39 (unpatented), derived from a cross with xe2x80x98Fisrockxe2x80x99, U.S Plant Pat. No. 10,365, and characterized by deep red single-type flowers, medium-green, zoned folige, and medium to tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1997.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings initiated in the spring of 1998 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisions describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dark-red colored, round, single-type flowers;
2. Large, flat semi-sperically shaped umbels;
3. Relatively dark-green, smallish, and slightly zoned leaves;
4. Vigorous growth and relatively tall, trailing, through well-branched plant habit; and
5. Early spring flowering response.
Of the many commercil cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparision to xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99 is xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,992. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99 has a distinctly darker red flower color, slightly shorter upper petals and therefore more round shaped flowers, and darker green, smaller, somewhat stronger zoned leaves with entire margins, while xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99 develops weak crenation near the tips. Furthermore, flowering response of xe2x80x98Fisblizdarkxe2x80x99 is early, but not extremely early, as with xe2x80x98Fizzardxe2x80x99.